1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices known as vessel stabilizers, and more specifically to vessel stabilizers designed to be utilized with a multiplicity of different types of vessels and to hold such vessels upright during transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In attempting to produce effective vessel stabilizers, inventors in the past have utilized various designs generally constructed of a base of cardboard or other relatively lightweight material having an area cut out therefrom of the proper size to allow the base of a vessel to be inserted therein. Others have utilized sheets of material with multiple cuts designed to allow tne sheet of material to conform to the outer shape of the vessel to be stabilized without requiring attachment thereto. One such vessel stabilizer is a bottle support, U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,489, issued in 1941 to Tiegler et al, which consists of a sheet of rubber having multiple parallel fingers cut therein to facilitate the placement of a bottle therein, the rubber retaining sufficient resiliency to hold the bottle in place by friction. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught a vessel stabilizer having the unique structure and features taught by the present invention.